Free Coupon
by HopingJei
Summary: "Eomma pernah bilang, jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bahkan dapat membuat perutmu terasa seperti di penuhi oleh beribu-ribu kupu-kupu dan juga membuatmu buta oleh senyumannya, maka ajaklah dia kencan sebelum ia jadi milik orang lain." / VHOPE / IT'S BOYXBOY FANFICTION SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer :**

 **BTS belongs to ARMY, Big Hit, God and their parents**

 **But this story is MINE! :D**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **.**

 **Rate : T (?)**

 **.**

 **Pair : Vhope/TaeSeok**

 **Character(s) : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin**

 **Warning : OOC, Alur Maksa (?), Typo(s), YAOI!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Free Coupon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan lonceng itu kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu berbahan kaca yang menghubungkan jalanan padat kota Seoul dengan sebuah toko kue yang baru saja dibuka tepat satu minggu yang lalu.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan memilih kue-kue lezat yang tersedia di toko kami!" sapa salah seorang pekerja di sana, tersenyum dengan sangat cerah─yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan cerahnya matahari yang hari itu bersinar dengan sangat teriknya─sebelum memberikan sebuah kupon pada pemuda berseragam di hadapannya. "Ini kupon untuk mendapatkan satu kue gratis dari toko kami. Dan ngomong-ngomong itu adalah kupon yang terakhir, kau sungguh sangat beruntung!" pekerja itu kembali berucap.

Sang pemuda yang disodori kupon itu hanya diam, terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum dirinya mengambil kupon itu dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih." ucapnya dan langsung berjalan menuju etalase kue yang terletak tepat di sebelah kirinya, memilih beberapa kue sebelum membawanya ke kasir, tak lupa masih dengan kupon di tangannya.

Namun anehnya, pemuda itu tidak menggunakan kupon miliknya, ia masih saja menggenggam kupon itu hingga ia selesai membayar semua kue yang ia pilih tadi. Setelahnya berjalan dengan senyuman tampannya menghampiri pekerja yang tadi memberikannya kupon itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membeli kue di sini. Semoga harimu menyenangka─"

"Ini." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, menyerahkan kupon yang tadi ia terima sebelumnya.

Si pekerja mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Maaf?"

Sang pemuda masih tersenyum, "Kau bilang aku bisa mendapatkan kue gratis dengan kupon ini bukan, Hoseok-hyung?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau ta─"

"Name tagmu, hyung." jawab pemuda itu terkekeh. "Dan aku rasa aku akan menggunakan kupon ini sekarang."

Hoseok makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu silahkan pilih kue yang kau inginka─"

"Aku menginginkanmu, hyung."

Sepasang mata Hoseok melotot, terlihat seakan-akan dapat keluar kapan saja. "Tapi aku bukan kue."

Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau manis hyung. Seperti kue." ucapnya yang membuat Hoseok bersemu. "Ah, apa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kupon ini untuk mendapatkanmu hyung? Padahal aku benar-benar menginginkanmu untuk aku ajak pergi ke taman bermain di akhir pekan nanti."

Wajah Hoseok kian memerah. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kini terlihat seperti anak gadis yang merasa senang ketika ada seseorang yang mengajaknya kencan.

"Hyung, aku menunggu jawabanmu."

Hoseok rasanya ingin membekap mulut anak ini. Kenapa ia bisa bicara ceplas-ceplos seperti itu tanpa merasa malu sama sekali?

"Kau ini, apa tidak malu mengajak kencan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tua darimu?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi, bahkan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan suaranya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Eomma pernah bilang, jika kau menemukan seseorang yang bahkan dapat membuat perutmu terasa seperti di penuhi oleh beribu-ribu kupu-kupu dan juga membuatmu buta oleh senyumannya, maka ajaklah dia kencan sebelum ia jadi milik orang lain." jelasnya dengan senyuman yang makin merekah. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu hyung? Apa aku bisa menggunkan kuponku ini untuk mendapatkanmu?"

"Hoseok-ah! Terima saja! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan romansa ini! Membuatku sakit mata saja!" teriakkan itu membuat Hoseok menoleh kearah meja kasir, hanya untuk melihat temannya yang bermarga Min itu tengah menatap bosan padanya.

"Diamlah, Yoongi!" teriaknya. "Dan kau!" Hoseok kembali menoleh kepada pemuda di depannya. "A-aku tidak keberatan untuk kencan denganmu tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan kupon itu untuk mendapatkanku. Ka-karena aku ini tidak gratisan!" ucapnya dengan terbata dan pipi yang memerah.

"Ah, aku rasa kau benar hyung. Tapi anggap saja ini adalah kupon untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselmu secara gratis. Bagaimana hyung?"

"Ya, Tuhan! Min Yoongi! Bagaimana bisa dia semudah ini meminta nomor ponselku?" Hoseok berteriak frustasi.

Yoongi hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya, malas menanggapi Hoseok. "Oh, ayolah. Berikan saja dan cepatlah bercinta."

"Yah! Min Yoongi!" Hoseok kembali berteriak. "Baiklah. Jadi siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku pikir hyung tidak akan pernah bertanya. Namaku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Baik. Taehyung, aku akan memberikan nomor ponselku tapi aku mohon jangan menggodaku lagi."

Pemuda bernama Taehyung itu pun mengangguk. Memberikan ponselnya pada Hoseok agar Hoseok dapat mengetik nomornya di sana.

"Ini." ucap Hoseok ketika sudah selesai menyimpan nomornya pada ponsel Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk, kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih hyung." ucapnya seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Sama-sa─"

CUP

"Jangan lupa hari Minggu jam 10 pagi di café depan stasiun. Aku akan menunggumu hyung." Taehyung sukses mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi kanan Hoseok seraya menyelipkan kupon tadi ke dalam saku kemeja Hoseok. Berjalan meninggalkan toko kue itu saat Hoseok masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Yah! Jung Hoseok! Kuatkan dirimu!" Kim Seokjin berteriak dari arah dapur, nyaris menjatuhkan satu loyang kue yang ia bawa ketika melihat Hoseok terduduk di lantai seraya menutup kedua wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahaha apa ini? FF baru setelah sekian lama menghilang. Anggaplah ini FF kambek Jei (?) Dan Jei harap semoga readers suka dengan FF abal dengan alur kecepatan ini. Apalah diri ini yang ingin mencoba membuat FF Vhope namun masih banyak kekurangan lol. Tapi semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi {}**

 **Last, RnR yaaaaaaa!**


End file.
